Mac&Stella3
by hahalaugh8
Summary: Ever wonder what goes through Mac's head during the day? Most people do. Well now's your chance. Just read !
1. Chapter 1

CSI NY=Property of CBS ... ):

**Mac dialogue**

_Stella dialogue_

Stella is leaving CSI NY, sadly. but not in my mind... (: Mac&&Stella forever!

* * *

Mac's POV

There are boundaries between co-workers that cannot be crossed, things that should not be said, things that should not be done. One of those boundaries, is in the sexual case. The boss should not hit on his co-worker, sexually harass his co-worker, or in my case fall in love with a co-worker. I have crossed that boundary. i have fallen in love with Detective Stella Bonasera.

God knows when I fell in love with her. It was probably ever since she stepped through my doors on the first day of the job; even when I was still married to Claire. After Claire died she had been there for me. Not just for Detective Taylor, her crime fighting partner; but for Mac Taylor, her best friend.

Working at the crime lab doesn't give us much time for a social life. But even with our demanding jobs, she's dated a few men and I've dated a few women. And during my relationships with the very few women I've dated, my heart has lied with Stella. And I fear that it always will.

I would love for us to be together. I would love to be able to wrap her in my arms and know that she's mine; for that I would give anything. But 2 major problems stand in the way of this to ever occur. First, that boundary that I mentioned before, and second, does Stella feel the same way.

The first problem, I could possibly get around. I mean, Danny and Lindsey are co-workers and happily married. We wouldn't have to tell Chief Sinclair, and the team wouldn't tell either. I know they would just be ecstatic if they heard we were a couple. Or we wouldn't even have to risk the team telling chief Sinclair if we just don't tell the team. Many problems could rise but I think it'd all be worth it. I hope..

The second problem is one that I'm absolutely confused about. She gives me little kisses on the cheek sometime, so does that mean she loves me back more than a friend? Or is that just part of her touchy-feely nature? If we were to get together and we fight, or even breakup, would that ruin work for us? Though we're both professionals, when it comes to that special someone, it's hard to push those feelings aside and focus on a dead body. One case that would just break my heart in two would be if she doesn't love me back. But there's only one way to find out, right?

And after all that thinking, I, Mac Taylor, am making my way over to find out if the love of my life loves me back.

**"Stella"**

Uh oh. You said her name, there's no turning back Taylor! Just spit it out so the moment will be brief and no awkward moments.

_"Hey Mac, what's up?"_

**"uhh I umm I was thinking about stuff and oh umm uhh about us and I'm not sure how to say it…"**

Just my luck. I sound like a little boy trying to explain why he broke his mom's favorite lamp.

_"You were thinking about us? Mac, is something wrong?"_

I have never had a moment where I was at a loss for words or didn't know what to do. Until now.

_"Mac! Are you alright? Your just staring off into space!"_

The blank stare. That hasn't happened since what? The first time I saw a girl with breasts? PULL IT TOGETHER MARINE! YOUR MAKING A FOOL OUTTA YOURSELF! JUST TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL AND FIGURE IT OUT TAYLOR!

**"Do you love me?"**

Shit. I did not just say that.

_"Mac Taylor, of course I love you. Your my best friend! Nothing's going to change that fact."_

It's over. She just said she loves you as a friend. Might as well just turn around and walk away without getting even more embarrassed.

**"Never mind, uh just tell me those DNA results when you get them back kay? I'll be in my office"**

Just keep walking, don't look back. Your heart just got ripped out of your body but you don't need to show her that.

_"Mac… you weren't talking about us friends love?"_

I could just feel tears coming on, but I can let them fall. Or worse, I can't let Stella see me even close to crying. So I just shook my head.

She had figured out what I meant.

"Mac!" but that had not been Stella, it had been a man's voice. And I could see Don Flack running towards us.

**"What do you need Flack?"**

"we got two vics, one man and one women. Shot right in the head execution style."

**"Alright, we'll be there"**

We, being Stella and I. Was that a good idea? Of course not. But the job is the job. Keep your mind on finding the killer and I should be fine.

**"Stella, we need to get to the scene."**

I could still see the surprise in her eyes. I hope I hadn't scared her.

**"Look, can we just talk about this later?"** I asked her

_"yeah, we gotta focus on finding this killer for now."_

And she just walked away. Just like that. Women are confusing.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you like it (:

Still don't own CSI NY.

Mac & Stella forever (: ! Enjoyy !

* * *

Apartment 30C. A wealthy couple lived there. Not anymore. I look down and see two bodies on their stomachs with a blood pool right under them; looks like this is our primary crime scene. It was me and a couple other CSI's currently at the scene. Stella had not arrived yet and for that I am thankful. I bend down over the body and start analyzing some evidence. And then a pair of long, tan legs had appeared in the corner of my eye.

"**Vics names are Jonathan Douglas and Kathy Douglas."**

Oh Stella, please just take one step to the right so I can focus.

"_Alright, well we knew they had the money. Do we know what they did for a living?"_

"**Not yet, I'm trying to find business cards or something to help us figure it out."**

Stella bends over to grab a purse lying on the ground. Right then I had the perfect view of her long beautiful legs and butt. Focus Taylor focus! She's your partner for crying out loud. But my eyes just kept staring at the lower half of her body.

"_Mac, says here that Kathy Douglas is a realtor. Don't know about the husband yet."_

Stella's talking to you Taylor! Look up! And with a startled look, I did.

"**Uh, right sorry. I guess we'll just have to figure that one out ourselves. Let's take all the evidence back to the lab."**

"_Mac, could you give me a ride back? I took a cab here."_

This is not going to be good. But I can't say no to Stella, now can I?

"**Sure."**

Please don't say anything Stella. I'm having a hard time concentrating on the case as it is. I don't need any more distractions.

"_Mac.. We need to talk. About before.."_

No we don't!

"**Yeah. Umm, I was just, I don't know. Your just someone I really care about. And I just wanted to let you know that."**

And your just someone I love and want to be with for the rest of my life!

"_That's really sweet Mac, thank you. I care so much about you too."_

I watched her face as a smile of happiness rose on her face. But I could see some disappointment in her eyes as well. Was she disappointed that I didn't tell her I love her?

It was complete and utter silence in the elevator. But that was alright with me. More time to think without her beautiful voice disrupting my train of thought.

I sit down in my office looking at files and files of information while I see the rest of the team working hard to solve this case.

I stop my writing and searching after what seemed like 5 hours. Which was more like 1 hour.

"Mac" Danny said as he walked through the shiny glass door.

"**What've you got Danny?"**

"Lots of things Mac. The husband, Jonathan, was a business man. Owns like half of the McDonalds in the city. The couple also had a not so good marriage recently. They went to marriage counseling just last Thursday. The vics were also parents to a 19 year old in college. She goes to NYU but hasn't contacted her parents in a long time. Some of the neighbors say she wasn't the perfect kid, and they were not a perfect family. Oh and Stella needs you."

"**Alright good job Danny. You go with Flack to talk to the daughter kay?"**

"Got it boss."

Please be about the case, please be about the case

"**Stella, you wanted me down here?"**

"_Yeah, I found out that all of the McDonalds that the husband owned gave people who ordered the chicken nuggets food poisoning. Some of them were kids, Mac."_

"**So it could be a parent trying to get revenge for serving bad food. Search to see if any people died due to the food poisoning."**

"_Will do. Hey mac?"_

No no no no! Not now!

"_Want to go get some pizza later for dinner? My treat?"_

What? Was she asking me on a date? So maybe she does love me? Nah, don't get your hopes to high Taylor!

"**Like a date? I mean yeah, pizza sounds good."**

All of a sudden her body came closer. Her body was almost touching mine. And then she gave a little smirk which made me want to just hold her close and kiss those lips of hers.

"_Yeah, like a date"_

She winked a cute, flirtatious wink and just walked away. And even that little move, made me absolutely speechless.

* * *

I apologize for not much Mac and Stella love. Just have to get through the case in order for Mac and Stella to concentrate completely on each other and only each other ! (:


	3. Chapter 3

CBS owns everything, well except for my little story of course (:

Enjoy!

* * *

I walked back to my office to do a little thinking. A date! A date! I, Mac Taylor, have date with the women that I love, Stella Bonasera! She had asked me out on a date. Though it was just for pizza, a date was still a date. And now I'm beginning to think that telling her, or more like trying to tell her, how I really feel wasn't a bad idea after all.

"Mac, the daughter's cleared. She was out of the state when the murder's happened. She admits not having a great relationship with her parents but she wanted that to change and was gonna try and work things out when she came back. I guess she didn't have the guts to go to them.. then we showed up with the news. So she's downstairs with Sid, wanting to take a look at her parents one last time." Danny said, right after opening the door to my office.

Danny's talking about a murder… Right, we have a case! The couple that was killed execution style. Right as I had remembered that I had a job to do, I noticed Danny's hand waving in front of my face.

"Mac, you alright?" Danny asked.

I just nodded quickly, returning my focus on the case at hand.

"If you want to talk to the daughter, she's down with the vics." Danny repeated, probably to make sure that I had every detail.

"**Thanks Danny. Stella figured out that McDonalds that the husband owned had food poisoning just a couple weeks ago and some people were hospitalized. We think there might be a connection with that. Go lend Stella a hand, will you?"** I told Danny, hoping that I had reassured him I was still fully concentrated on the case.

3 hours had passed but then we finally hit a big break on the case. Jillian Lane, a single mother had a connection with both the vics.

The connection to the wife was from the real estate business. Jillian had recently sold her apartment to move into a bigger apartment but ended up losing more money than anyone could possibly imagine. Now she was living with her mother, on Staten Island. All thanks to Kathy, the wife.

The connection to the husband was just like we suspected. Jillian's daughter, Jessie, had gotten the food poisoning and became hospitalized. According to the hospitals' records, Jessie is still there and is in need of major surgery.

I grab my phone and put in a request for a warrant to search Jillian's home. Well technically, Jillian's mother's home.

"**Okay guys, I just requested a warrant but it may take a while to get it."** I told the team as I closed my cellphone.

"So we're pretty much stuck with nothing to do till we get the warrant?" Lindsey questioned.

"**Enjoy the free time while it lasts. But make sure to have your phones on and be ready to get back to work once we get the warrant." **I answered Lindsey's question, but speaking to the team at the same time.

Smiles lit up their faces. It's about time they got a break.

"_Well, it's a little for dinner but if we don't go on our date now, I don't know when we'll have time to."_ Stella said, turning to face towards me.

Yes! The date! It has finally come! Quicker then I imagined actually. But am I complaining? Absolutely not!

"**I think your right, shall we?" **I replied with a big smile, getting an even bigger smile in return.

Still having my eyes on Stella, I could see amused smirks on the lab techs' faces out of the corner of my eye.

Putting one arm around Stella's waist, I turn around giving a glare to the team making the smirks fall right off of their faces.

We walk out of the door my arm still around her waist and leaving blank stares and smiles of our coworkers in the building behind us.

"**So we're going for pizza right? I know a little pizzeria a couple blocks from here, unless you had someplace else in mind."** I ask shyly. Where you want to go, I'll gladly come with.

She grabbed my hand replying, _"Just lead the way."_

We arrive at the pizzeria, taking a seat in one of the nice booths and sit there silently.

Say something! Start a conversation! Tell her she looks good! It's the date you've waited for, you're not going to sit in silence are you!

"You look good" I said, but then a big booming Italian accented voice cutting in.

"Mac! Hey little guy, a slice of your favorite Hawaiian?"

"**Larry. Hey big guy, yeah two slices actually."** I told Larry, gesturing that the second slice was for Stella.

"Well, don't you think you should ask the lovely lady what she likes instead of assuming? Oh and where are Mac's manners? I'm Larry, I own the place." Larry said jokingly as he stuck out his hand for hers.

"_Nice to meet you, I'm Stella. Actually my favorite kind is Hawaiian, so no worries."_ She said jokingly, and giving me a comforting smile.

Larry, Larry, Larry. Don't ruin this for me.

"I'll just go get your pizzas! Try opening your mouth a little Mac, Stella's not just going to sit there!" Larry said, repeating what I had just been thinking before.

Thank you Larry, for embarrassing me like that.. then Stella grabbed my hands from across the table. I jumped a little, surprised at the action.

"_So, you were saying I look good?"_ she said, the flirtation coming back to her voice again.

"**Yeah."** I replied shyly, hoping that the fact that I have strong feelings for her would no show in my face.

"_I'm in work clothes Mac, you don't have to compliment my appearance just because we're on a date."_ She said jokingly.

"**You always look good, Stell." **

Think before you speak, Taylor!

Her emerald green eyes, looked straight in to mine. Her face in awe.

"_Now you're embarrassing me!"_ Stella said with a chuckle.

"Here you go! Two Hawaiian pizzas! Enjoy!" Larry said, in an announcer like voice.

After taking a few bites of our pizzas, we started talking about the case. And even just being in her presence, made time fly by.

We finished our dinner, I paying for the tab of course, and stepped outside into the cool New York air.

"_Thanks for the dinner Mac, we should do it again sometime."_

Of course I'd love to do it again. Any way to spend time with you is fine with me.

"**Yeah, we should."**

The date was great, but I was feeling greater. With her arm around mine, I knew that I was lucky to even have Stella as a friend. And no matter how she felt, I was going to be there for her. No matter what. And that was a promise I intended to keep, whatever it takes.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! (: please review! critism is welcome, just don't be too harsh (;


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is finally up (: Hope you guys like it! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review (: it'll definitely make me happy and help me decide on what to do and where to go with the story XD

Wooo, go Mac and Stella (:

Again, please review when your finished reading and tell me what you think !

Please enjoy!

Oh , one more thing , I still own nothing. NOW, enjoy (:

* * *

We walked in to the night scene of New York City, bodies close, arms not letting go of each other. With a beautiful woman like Stella by my side I was sure that my smile was bigger than ever and my confidence level shot through the roof. Then of course, right when I was enjoying myself, my phone rang.

"**Yeah, alright thanks. Leave it on my desk. Thanks." **I said, into the phone. The warrant had arrived, and for probably the first time in my life, I really felt like just skipping work and taking Stella to the apartment. But that was not going to happen.

"**Warrant arrived."** I told her, and I saw disappointment in her face.

"_Alright, let's get back to the lab then."_ She said, and I nodded. And with that, we left to go to the lab.

Once we stepped foot into the lab, we both took our phones out to alert the other team members that the warrant had arrived.

As soon as the team arrived, Stella, Flack, Danny and I set out to search Jillian Lane's home.

Knock-Knock!

"NYPD OPEN UP MS LANE! WE HAVE A WARRANT" Flack shouted at the top of his lungs.

….no answer….

Flack takes a couple steps back and kicks the door open, revealing a messy apartment with evidence that no one has been there for weeks.

"_Well, looks like no one's been home for a while now."_ Said Stella, being a mind reader once again.

After making sure that all the rooms were clear, we searched the apartment for any evidence to help us with the case.

Most of it was nothing. There were computers, and phonebooks and little grocery post-it's, which could mean anything.

"**Okay, let's get what we can back to the lab."** I ordered the team.

Once we have what we need, we stuff them into the car and drive back to the lab.

"**Adam, do whatever you have to in order to get any sort of evidence from this computer. Danny, Lindsey, you two need to find fingerprints or anything from the rest of the evidence. Stella and I will help you in a bit." **I again barked orders with the team nodding and obeying.

A couple hours passed and nothing had helped us solve the case a little more. We were going nowhere and it was the end of everyone's shift. Though Danny and Lindsey were willing to stay longer, Lucy had gotten a fever and they needed to get home. So that left me in my office, like most days. When Stella walked in.

"_Your still here, that's not a surprise."_ She said, a teasing tone in her voice.

"**There is just no evidence that leads us to one single suspect!"** I said, in a louder and harsher tone then I expected.

"_Okay, okay. Maybe you just need to go home and get some sleep!"_ She said, coming over to my chair, taking my hands and using all her strength to try to pull me. I didn't move an inch.

Ha. She looks so adorable trying to pull me out of the chair.

I give out a little chuckle at her attempt.

"_A little help?"_ She asks, with a cute pouty face.

I shake my head. I still have to solve this case, no matter how much I want to sweep you off your feet and carry you home with me. Oh, god knows how much I would love that.

"_Come on, I want to catch this guy as much as you do but sometimes you need some rest and clear your head!"_ she said, finally giving up on trying to lift me up and now sitting on the edge of my desk.

You make a very good point. But am I going to admit that? Nope.

"**But I've solved many other cases without any rest!"** I said, trying to prove that I didn't need to go home unless it was with her.

"_Yes, that is true but you're always crabby as hell."_ She said, again making a very good point.

Well I don't want to go home to my lonely apartment. There I have admitted it. In my head at least. And as if it was written all over my face, Stella said, _"Is someone afraid of being all alone?" _She had said it as a joke but she was spot on.

She again grabbed my hand in another failed attempt to drag me out the door. _"Come on, I'll keep you company for a bit." _She said, and my heart started racing and legs were up and moving when just a few minutes ago they were dead set on the ground.

I'll keep you company for a bit. Those words kept playing over and over again in my head. It was what I had wanted all along. Though, I'll keep you company for a bit doesn't exactly mean, I want to sleep with you. But it was enough to get me out the door, and it certainly kept my mind off of work. Which I'm pretty sure is what Stella wanted in the first place.

I looked down and saw Stella's gorgeous curves swinging side to side and she walked out of the office building and onto the dark city streets of New York. Seeing her body and hips as she walked down the street made all the blood rush down.

CONTROL YOURSELF TAYLOR!

We reached my apartment and no one had spoken a single word yet. My mind was still trying to comprehend what was going to happen or what wouldn't happen after we get through that door. Of course, I'm probably just thinking things over way too much. Stella was probably just going to have a drink and be out the door anyway.. and then a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"_Fine, if you're not going to get your keys, I will." _Stella said as her hand went right into my left pocket.

What are you doing? Keys, right keys. We had to get into the house and I hadn't grabbed the keys out of my pocket. What was I thinking? Well, i was thinking many things that shouldn't be thought, especially if it's your best friend in those thoughts. Oh god how I just want to – Whoa Stella, not my keys!- I looked over and saw her blush _"Can't find those keys Mac, please tell me you didn't leave them at the lab."_

The keys had been on the other side. Thank you so much Stella for digging around in my pants for nothing, I thought to myself sarcastically.

I grab out my keys, let out a chuckle, and say **"uh, found them? Heh."**

Smooth move, now put the keys in the door!

I open the door and let her inside. I helped her with her coat, then took off mine. Not knowing what to do, I just looked at her with a confused look.

"_You do realize you need to get to bed?"_ she said, trying to remind me that she was only here to make sure I got some rest.

"**Are you coming with me? No, well why are you here? NO! Not what I meant, I want you here but no I .."** I started babbling again, as the images of her in my arms sleeping in my bed filled my head.

You want her here! Make her stay! I try to think of an excuse to have her stay the night. Nothing had to happen, just knowing that she's sound asleep at my place would make me get a good night's rest.

I looked at her and she was just staring intently at me, probably trying to figure out what I was thinking.

I glanced at the clock, 1:30AM

"**You know, it's already 1:30, you don't have a car and not many cabs are out right now. And you really shouldn't walk, you live on the other side of town.."** I said, trying to not sound desperate.

"_Well unless you're going to offer me a place to sleep tonight, I better get going before it gets even later."_ She said then letting out a yawn.

"**You can take my bed, I'll sleep on the couch. And I have some extra shirts if you want.. unless you want to sleep in your work clothes of course."**

I gave her an old shirt from the marines and she quickly ran off to the bathroom to get changed and ready for bed. I then made my bed for her, changed into a pair of sweatpants (no shirt hoping to maybe impress her, again I state, HOPING ), and quickly checked around the room for anything embarrassing. Though, it was mostly nothing in my room except for bed, TV and a pile of clothes.

She came out of the bathroom, and into the bedroom. I looked up to the doorway and see a thousand miles of beautifully toned legs, my shirt from the marines which was definitely big on her, and her stunning face with her hair tied up. Oh boy, did she make my old plain shirt look good.

"**Jump in bed Stell, you need to get some rest." **I say, definitely meaning what I said. She needed some sleep.

"_I feel bad taking your bed and you having to take the couch,"_ she said while getting under the covers. _"Look, I feel bad. You sleep on the other side, after all I took you home so you could get some rest."_ She said, scooting over to the other side.

"Okay." I said, trying to swallow.

OF COURSE IT'S OKAY!

"_You okay?"_ she said, looking at me with the green eyes. _"We're both adults right? Anyways, I'm kind of scared of thunderstorms and would probably stay awake all night if you're not here with me, protecting me from it"_

So she was scared of storms, I thought, realizing that in fact a storm was rolling in.

I carefully slip into bed not wanting to get too close and make her uncomfortable then BOOOM! Thunder and a flash of lightning struck the city. And it definitely worked in my favor, making Stella jump right over to where I was laying, and she snuggled into my chest.

YES! THANK YOU THUNDERSTORMS! I LOVE YOU!

I protectively put my arms around her, shielding her from the storm she feared so much. Rubbing her arms up and down, I whispered into her ear, **"It's okay Stella, I'm here. I'll protect you."**

I felt her nod, and then she started relaxing a little and drifted to sleep. The scent of her hair, the scent of her, the feel of her body pushed up against my bare chest. It felt right. This felt right. This is exactly what I'd been dreaming of….

And then my eyes, slowly shut. Leaving her in my arms, making me the luckiest man alive.

* * *

Hm, did you like it ? (:


	5. Chapter 5

Helllllo there everyone (:

Enjoy this chapter ! Review please !

* * *

The light peered through the thin curtains, giving me a peaceful feeling for about one second when it was interrupted by the honking and yelling of the typical angry New Yorker. I had probably gotten the most rest I had in about a decade. And that was all thanks to the beautiful Greek goddess lying next to me, still sound asleep in my arms. I take a good look at the woman next to me, and she was gorgeous. Her face was rid of the worries from her job, her past, and everything else. She looked at peace, which was a look that rarely appeared on her face.

"_mmm"_ Stella mumbled as she looked around the room, and stretched her arms above her head giving me a soft slap on the cheek. She immediately turns to me, her palm going straight to the cheek where I had been 'hit'. _"Oh god Mac, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to.."_ she rambled on, with an apologetic look replacing the peaceful looked on her face. Though she had nothing to apologize for; I barely felt a thing.

I let out a small chuckle because she had been at a loss for words when she usually knew what to say and when to say it. **"It's alright Stella, I barely felt a thing**" I tell her, and she smiled her trademark smile that could light up the whole night sky.

I look at the clock on my nightstand and it displayed the time as 9:30. SHIT. Our shift started 2 hours ago and there was still a murderer on the loose. This was not like me, I always show up to work on time if not earlier. Especially if there was a criminal that needed to be caught. But then again, I had been distracted.

I quickly jump out of the bed, leaving a startled Stella under the covers. **"We're 2 hours late for work Stell, we gotta get ready and go. I'll buy you something at Starbucks for breakfast**." I tell her as she gives me an 'are you kidding me' type of look. **"Sorry" **I say giving her a smile, and I start putting on my work clothes.

She gets out of bed, pulls my Marine's shirt over her head leaving her in her panties and bra. Which left me, absolutely speechless; she was beautiful. _"Um, I really don't like wearing the same clothes two days in a row.."_ she says, looking around the room as if there should be a pile of her clothes somewhere. She was still shirt less which left me staring at places where women usually don't like men staring.

"**oh, sorry."** I mumble softly, looking away from her body to my toes. After getting my mind off of Stella's beautifully toned body, I start to comprehend what she had just said. She needs clothes….. and that's when the light bulb appeared. DING! I had bought an outfit for her just last week. It was a top and bottoms she said she wanted so desperately last time she dragged me shopping. **"Well, I got you that outfit you said you wanted.. I was gonna give it to you later but it's in the closet."**And then she starts rummaging through my closet making my neatly organized closet into a complete disaster. _"You didn't have to do that Mac! Thank you, I owe you." _she says as she places a quick kiss on my cheek and dresses herself.

If anyone owed someone anything, it was me. I owed her my life.

We quickly step into Starbucks, order, pay, and step out. And when we stepped out, her arm was wrapped tightly around my biceps. I really didn't know why, and at the moment I really didn't care what the reason was. But as I start the engine and we fall into a comfortable silence letting me ponder about the reason why her arm was wrapped tightly around mine.

*flashback to Starbucks in Mac's head*

We had walked into Starbucks as usual. Led her to the line to order.. it was pretty short since most people had gone to work already and it was too early for lunch. I ordered a butter croissant for me, and a blueberry scone for her and just two plain coffees. So nothing happened so far.. After I had paid the lovely young lady at the cashier, quite an attractive lady though I made sure not to show that I was somehow attracted to her looks, she grabbed my arm making me jump a little but being silent hoping that she wouldn't let go of it. So it had to be before I paid for our order. Had she noticed I was finding the lady at the register attractive? Well, if she did… was she jealous?

WOOOOO HOOOOO ! YEAHHHH BABYYYY ! SHE'S JEALOUS, SHE LIKES ME!

And as I my mind falls back into the present, I realize that we had already parked inside the lot and Stella was unbuckling her seatbelt, while I sit dumbfounded hands still at the wheel.

"_Hey, you getting out?"_ Stella asks.

Oh, I know you were jealous Bonasera.

"**Uh, yeah. Sorry, was just doing a little thinking"** about you. If only I knew what was going on in her head..

We step into the lift and slowly get up to the 35th floor. Should I tell her? Should I tell her that I am absolutely in love with her and there is no one else for me then her? Would she feel the same like I'm assuming she will?

Assumptions will get you know where, Taylor! Get the facts and follow the evidence! Isn't that what you tell your team? Screw your head on straight or your head is going to end up off of your body someday!

So, I have decided. Get the facts and follow the evidence. But is there really evidence to follow when it comes to love? There aren't any hard facts. There's just what your heart tells you too, right?

Ding! The doors open to our bright and light work space with lab techs running around trying to solve such dreadful crimes.

"Mac! We have a problem. Jillian Lane's dead." Says Danny, hustling into the elevator going down. "I'll meet you there."

People just keep getting killed around here, don't they.

We arrive at the scene with the victim lying sitting up, bullet between the eyes, with a pink heart with a needle in the back stuck right where the heart should be. Everyone immediately knew who this was.

Paul Mc Donald. His wife had been killed in their bedroom on their anniversary. Really terrible, but that was no reason to start killing. He had killed 5 women and had not been charged with one single thing. He was always taken to the mental institution, or there was not enough evidence or BLAH BLAH BLAH.

But I was going to get him this time. Put that son of a bitch behind bars.

"**okay let's get him back to Sid. And then we're gonna get this guy. This takes top priority!" **I order the team.

And with those words, everyone hustled to get moving. We're going to get this guy. No matter what.

* * *

So, how was it? Please review (: Muchos Gracias, Merci Beaucoup, Domo Arigato, Shei shei (i think?) , Thank you ! (:


	6. Chapter 6

Hiii guysss, (:

The new season has started. Jo Danville. REALLY?

I want Stella back :P Some TV people just know how to get fans mad.

I don't own anything. Or else, Stella would still be on the show. Enjoy (:

* * *

Beep-beep, clack-clack, click-click, tick-tock, the lab was in full swing. The focused eyes and working brains of the lab techs, and the running of machines were everywhere. Paul McDonald. He was the guy to catch. He was the reason everyone was working so hard. Because we needed to get this guy, and fast.

"Mac we got a location!" screamed Adam from down the hall, and I'm sure everyone just froze at those words. Hoping, and praying that we could get him now.

I hurry over to Adam's computer and Stella is not far behind me. I quickly scribble down the address and head off making sure I give Adam a pat on the back for his work. **"Stella, I'll meet you in the truck. Call Flack and have him meet us there!" **

We get out of the truck and we step out in front of an old empty warehouse.

We take one step, then another as blue uniforms follow Stella, Flack and I, one step then another.

When our eyes finally took in our surroundings, we had figured out that this guy was deadlier than expected.

Little sections were made. Each with a bed, nightstand, and a dead bloody couple. Above each bed, there was a picture hanging of each couple; a happy, picture of the two love birds, alive. All the 'rooms' were occupied, except for one. And above the bed in the open 'room, was in fact a picture of the Douglas'. Why hadn't they been here? I really can't answer that. But one thing is for sure. Paul McDonald. He was sitting in the corner of the warehouse, eating something, mumbling to himself.

We proceed with caution, making sure we don't knock over anything. And fortunately, he doesn't turn around.

"Today's our special day sweetheart. 18 years since we got married. Has it been that long?" McDonald chuckles to himself after that comment. Today was his anniversary with his dead wife. Today was the day she had gotten killed. This was their anniversary dinner.

I set my hand on his shoulder hoping that I won't startle him. "Wha-wh-whaa." He starts.

"Paul McDonald you're under arrest for the murders of Jonathan and Kathy Douglas, Jillian Lane, and 6 other unknown victims. You have the right to remain silent and anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights, sir?" says Flack, straightforward and clear.

And just like that he gives up.

"Suz. Susan. I'm sorry." McDonald says. Slowly getting up as two officers cuff him. His whole body slouching, and his face towards the floor like he had disappointed someone.

The men take Paul McDonald away and as if reading my mind, Stella comes over and says, _"His wife. He had disappointed his wife." _Was I really that read-able?

We stand in silence as we look at the horror that Paul McDonald had created. And then I look over at Stella. She was scared, horrified, and disgusted at what this man did.

"**I can get all the evidence here. You should get back to the lab."** I say, trying to get her away from this terrible sight.

"_No, I'll help you. I'm fine Mac, really."_ She says.

Of course. You always want to be the brave one. Not affected by any of it.

We gather all the evidence in complete silence. You could hear all the cars outside zooming on by, not knowing what happened inside this building. They were all probably going home to their families. To their husbands or wives, oblivious about what could happen to them at any minute.

"**Ready to go?"** I say, breaking the silence.

She gives a quick nod and hurries over to my black Avalanche, her curls bouncing up and down with every step she takes.

I step into the truck and Stella is already in there, looking out the window out to the warehouse. The warehouse which is now free of the deadly disturbances it once occupied.

Well the case is solved. A terrible man put behind bars. And now I can focus on other things. More important things.

As we arrive back at the lab, the team is getting ready to leave. I walk towards my office not knowing what to do. Do some paperwork perhaps? Though I should probably ask Stella if she wants to go eat or something. And then, like the magical mind reader she is, she sticks her head in my office.

"_Can I come in?"_ She asks jokingly, knowing she doesn't need to ask.

I nod, and she walks toward my desk and bends down to see what I'm working on. Giving me a clear view down her shirt. Which is currently a pinkish blouse with the top couple buttons, unbuttoned. Trying not to lose control of myself, I look around my office to a picture of me in my marine days. Now that picture will not making me go all crazy.

Oh come on Mac, you're a guy. One little peak won't hurt!

Stella was definitely still reading the papers on my desk. Probably making sure I got all the details right.

Giving into the temptation I look right to her chest making all my blood instantly rush below.

They're _perfect._ And, she wears lace. I wonder what size she is…

I come to realize that she had gone back to standing, apparently finished with reading the papers, and she was glaring at me?

Uh oh, busted.

"_See anything you like, Mac?"_ She asks.

Of course I did. If only I could see a little more…..NO. She is your PARTNER! For work! Nothing else!

"_Hmm? Don't lie to me Taylor." _

She's your partner….. ! But, but, she's so beautiful, so .. perfect. My mind goes crazy with images of Stella completely naked takes over.

Not trusting my voice, I give a weary nod to her question. I couldn't lie to her; even in a situation like this. I just can't lie to her. Not Stella.

"_Hmm, well, the team has invited us to dinner,"_ she says, walking over to my chair swinging me around to face her, then bending down putting her hands on the arm rests, her lips right by my ears, making my head spin._ "But.. maybe we can just go back to my place instead. Since you seemed to like what was under this"_ she finishes, pointing to her shirt.

She completely controls me now. Now I'm acting just like a horny teenager who's seen a girl for the first time.

"_But I'm hungry. And it's good to spend time with the team without having a case on our hands. So let's go eat. Give me a ride?"_ she says like she had not said all of those inviting words.

"**Whaaa-wh-huh?"** She didn't just do that did she? She can't just leave me hanging!

She turns around giving me a slight chuckle.

"_Maybe after dinner ."_ she says with a wink.

And with that comment, the horny teenager side of me is back. I can't wait till dinner ends.

* * *

Sorry if the way the case ended was lame, i just wanted the case to get wrapped up so we could have more SMacked 3 But i hope you liked it (: please review !


	7. Chapter 7

Ah, last chapter guys.

Thanks for reading and i really hope you guys enjoyed it (:

Thanks for the reviews as welll ! But please ! Keep reviewing !

Enjoy.

* * *

"Stella! Mac! We're over here!" screams a voice much like Lindsey's from across the room.

Hey, what do ya know, it was Lindsey.

We walk over to our big booth where the team is looking stress-free and happy. Lindsey was holding hands with Danny, who was next to Flack, who was next to Hawkes, who was next to Adam, who was sitting somewhat uncomfortably next to Sid.

And being the gentlemen that I am, I let Stella slide in first next to Sid which made me take the end.

Surprisingly, dinner was turning out to be pretty amusing and I was actually enjoying myself.

"So then, there she was, passed out in the living room, with a duck costume on!" said Sid, finishing a story which I obviously was not paying much attention too.

Everyone sat there laughing and smiling. Something that they couldn't do much of during the week.

The night came to an end as Danny and Lindsey had to go pick up Lucy from their parents, Sid had a wife to get home too, and everyone else just ended up being way too exhausted.

We say our goodbye's as we leave the building, and wish everyone a good weekend.

I start walking towards the direction of my apartment. What Stella said about after dinner, that wasn't true. That was just to make me go to dinner.

Then I feel an arm slip through mine and grab my biceps.

"_You don't think I forgot, did you?"_ she asks.

I thought you did, good thing you didn't though.

I give her a little smile to show that I'm still with her.

"_Let's go, drive me home."_ She demands. Only she can give me orders and make it sound sweet.

And yes, I do comply with her demands. She is, well, Stella after all.

We get to her apartment, and I walk her up to her door. Mom always said, that was the 'gentlemen' thing to do. Can't really just stop listening to her now.

Stella opens her door, silently inviting me in.

I close the door behind me, making sure I lock it so no intruders will walk in the place.

Then WHAM! She pins me to the wall. Her body pressed up against mine, oh and it feels so good. I can feel my core instantly burning.

Much to my surprise, my arms went right to her waist making themselves at home.

Her breasts pushed onto my chest. Oh boy, they're real. They are definitely real.

I want her, and I want her now.

She starts playing with the top buttons on my dress shirt and right now, I want to throw all her clothes off of her and just gaze at her gorgeous body.

Stella gives out a little chuckle. Hm, that was not your usual I'm-flirting-with-you chuckle.

"_Did you think I was gonna be that easy?" _

Damn. Evil. That was definitely an evil chuckle.

"**Hmm?"** I raise my brows, giving the most innocent look that I can pull off.

"_Sit down"_ and she pulls me to the couch. Again, 'demanding' things to me.

And again, I am at loss of power. I'm always on the weak side when it comes to her.

"_Remember earlier today. You asked if I loved you?" _

NOOOO! Gosh Stella, don't bring this up! Maybe if I just stay silent she'll just forget about it.

"_I told you I loved you as a friend, like I always will. But you weren't talking about love as friends?"_

I guess not, you just won't forget things will you?

"Tell me what your feeling Mac, I need you to talk to me about this." She says, forcing me to look at her.

So, either tell her or you don't. Should I just take this risk? Risk our friendship; the longest friendship I've had? What if she doesn't feel what I feel? That would just ruin our friendship forever. I wouldn't be able to face her.

Or I could tell her and she could feel the same way. Then we could love each other. Forever. She could always be in my arms. Be mine, forever.

"**I.. I .. I don't wanna ruin this. Ruin our friendship. It's better if we just forget about it."** I say, hoping I'd made the right choice.

"_Nothing will ruin our friendship Mac, Nothing."_ She replies. Just pressuring me to say how I really feel.

This is it, Taylor. Just tell her. I swallow once more, starting the biggest mistake or the best move of my life.

I hold her hands, and look deeply in her eyes. A deaf person had once told me, I spoke with my eyes. And right now, at this moment, I wanted to make sure that she heard me.

"**Stell. Goodness, I don't know how to say this. But that you were right. I was talking about love as more then friends. You've been my best friend for the longest time and I really don't wanna lose that. Not in the world. But I realized that I want you to be more then my best friend. Your beautiful, smart, independent, courageous, funny, elegant, sweet, and more then I can ever describe. You've been there for me, you dealt with me, and you helped me get through my stupid idiotic mistakes. I'm pretty sure I don't even deserve to have you as a friend. But sometime I hope that you'll give me a chance, to let me treat you right and hold you close. I would protect you, and care for you with all my life. Hell, you're the only thing I care more than life itself. And I'll understand if you don't feel the same way. If you don't I hope we can be best friends again. But I guess what I'm trying to say is that.. I love you."**

I let out a deep breath.

There. There is the truth. I said it all. No going back now. It's out in the open.

I look up to see her reaction, hoping that its good.

At the end of the couch, I see the love of my life before me. With tears in her eyes.

No, NOOOO.

"_Oh Stella, no. Don't cry. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Just forget it okay?"_ I say, scooting over to her and gently wiping the tears off her face.

Shaking her head, she makes me absolutely confused.

"_Mac, that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. These are happy tears, not sad tears. I promise."_

Well that makes me feel much better. At least I didn't hurt her.

But I'm still not satisfied. Does she love me?

"_Mac Taylor, you're an idiot. Of course I love you. I love you with all my heart."_ She says. Her voice, full of emotion.

And then, she gets up, and comes and straddles my lap. My arms go around her waist, making sure she is stable on my lap. My core burning up, once again.

She brushes her lips on mine,

Once,

Twice,

And almost three times, but before the third I pull her closer and kiss her. I could feel her kissing back, my tongue running against her lips then slowly making its way into her mouth. Tasting every inch of her mouth possible. Mmmm, it felt so good. So right.

And we finally separate from what was the best kiss of my life.

"**Wow"** was all I could let out.

I was now grinning from ear to ear. Telling her was the best mistake I'd ever made.

Her breath was still right by my ear, making my core burn. I'm able to look right down her shirt, and even though I'm supposed to be a gentlemen, I do anyway.

Hey, I'm a man.

As I look down, I got a perfect view making my body react and harden at certain parts.

And with her straddling me, I know she could feel everything my body was doing. Oh how I wish my body wouldn't react like that so much.

"_Mac. Bedroom. Now."_

No, that was the best mistake I'd ever made. Maybe.

* * *

(; C'est finis! -it's finished? Sorry, i'm not the best at french. Still learning (:

But i hope you guys liked it! This was my first fan fic so i'm sorry if it was bad! I promise i'll get better!

Please, pretty please with a cherry on top, review (:

Again, Thanks for reading! and putting up with my hopefully not so terrible writing (;


End file.
